


Bond

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [16]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about laning together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

There definitely was an undeniable bond that formed between those who lane together, and even afterwards it was obvious. Obvious in how close they stood next to each other, how a smile was rewarded a smirk, how impatient footsteps found their ways to the Champion’s quarters, and surely how their lips locked as the door closed behind them.

Armor fell with loud thumps onto the floor as hands desperately tried to find flesh. It was some time until that happened, once Darius had shoved the defender’s coat off and nearly tore his undershirt in his quest. Jayce tugged hopelessly on the other’s collar as their lips met again, and he just melted into the kiss.

Low grunts and gasps would leave the two men as clothes were shed, until they had finally made it to the bed, both bare and craving the feeling of the other’s flesh. Jayce was flipped onto his stomach, and he couldn’t find much room to complain with that heavy cock pressing against his ass. His hands gripped the sheets as his back arched, hips rocking to show how much he wanted it. “Please,” was the first word to be spoken that night, and possibly all that needed to be said.


End file.
